This invention pertains to an apparatus for trimming and shaping artificial nails to any length as may be desired by the wearer of the nails.
This invention relates generally to fingernail apparatuses, particularly to those of the clipper designation, which are used for the cutting of both artificial and natural nails.
Since the main purpose of this apparatus is for cutting artificial nails most of the discussion will pertain to that topic.
Artificial nails are pre-formed elongated plastic materials usually of an acrylic material or of fiberglass and are attached to the natural nail through a suitable cement. They are then clipped to the desired length with cuts across the body of the artificial nail structure such as by the use of this invention.
As is known in the art artificial nails are mounted in place by attaching the natural nail to the artificial nail""s underside using any known suitable cement. The artificial nails once mounted are clipped or trimmed to a desired length and shape. The clipping that takes place calls for one or more lateral cuts to be made from front to back or from back to front through the thickness of the nail. The rough edge is then filed into a smooth continuous curvature and then buffed.
One of the problems that arises in nail trimming is the difficulty in achieving uniform length in a set of nails. That problem can be overcome with the use of the apparatus of this invention, for the trimming of the totality of ten nails, all to a same even size such as to closely approach the look of natural fingernails.
Apparatuses to trim artificial nails are not new to the art. Thus I refer to U.S. Pat. No. 505,513 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,318 both issued to Gary J. Reiswig of Tigard Oreg. 97224. In both of these, a pivotable member causes a cutting blade to slide forward is employed to effect the cutting of the nail.
Other attempts have been made over the years to trim artificial nails. Sometimes persons have attempted to adapt nail clippers for natural nails to be utilized for the trimming of artificial nails. While cutting may transpire, it is generally recognized that such apparatuses are not deemed acceptable to those who practice the art of the application of artificial nails for a living.
Thus, in addition to those recited above, applicant is familiar with the following U.S. patents:
None of the patents referenced, anticipates or renders the invention of this patent application obvious to one of ordinary skill.
In addition to the cutting apparatus of this invention, there is also provided as an aspect hereto, a sizing tool, having numbers thereon, for use in conjunction with the apparatus of this invention to set a desired size of the length of nails to be worn.
It is one object of this invention to provide an adjustable nail trimming and shaping apparatus.
It is another object to provide a cutting and shaping nail apparatus that is easily disassembled for cleaning.
It is yet another object to provide a nail trimming and shaping apparatus that is easy to use and is relatively low in cost.
It is a specific object of this invention to provide a device that improves over the Reiswig apparatuses that are currently available in the marketplace.
It is a further object to provide a nail clipper which can be used to cut the totality of 10 nails, all to the same even size and shape.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the device possessing the features properties and the relation of components which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the appended claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention reference should be made to the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.